This invention relates to a vented bag and more particularly to a block bottom valve bag having vents formed therein.
Block bottom valve bags or pasted bottom valve bags conventionally include valve members mounted in one end thereof. The valve members provide communication into the interior of the bag so that the bag may be filled by inserting a filling spout into the valve member and filling the bag by introducing the contents into the bag through the filling spout.
A problem encountered with the conventional bags, and particularly with plastic bags, is that the bag balloons during the time that it is being filled since air has great difficulty escaping from the bag during the filling operation. Furthermore, when the bag is dropped, if the air is not permitted to escape, the bag can often burst. Similarly, bursting can occur when the bags are stacked on one another.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved bag.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a vented bag.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a block bottom valve bag including a vent means in at least one end wall thereof.
A further object of the invention is to provide a vented bag which permits air to escape from the interior thereof when the bag is being filled, stored or dropped.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a vented bag which prevents the contents of the bag from inadvertently escaping therefrom.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a vented bag which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.